


Safe House

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [120]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), (this was already a tag and i love it), Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, M/M, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: loui-proof asked: "Hi !! Just wondering if you could write a Magnus/Alec where Alec is in a really crappy mood and he's grumpy and tired and Alec makes it better with cuddles etc. ? Thanks anyway, and I really love your writing btw xx"Alec wants to back out the door the moment it closes behind him and the voices from the living room filter into the hallway, but before he can Magnus appears in the living room entrance. Seeing his boyfriend, all dolled up, hair and make-up and clothes perfectly coordinated, a surprised but happy smile on his lips, loosens some of the tightness in Alec’s shoulders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Alec wants to back out the door the moment it closes behind him and the voices from the living room filter into the hallway, but before he can Magnus appears in the living room entrance. Seeing his boyfriend, all dolled up, hair and make-up and clothes perfectly coordinated, a surprised but happy smile on his lips, loosens some of the tightness in Alec’s shoulders.

‘Alec, darling!’ Magnus greets him. He moves to pull Alec in, already tilting his head up for a kiss, but stops when he sees the look on Alec’s face. He lightly holds one of Alec’s hands and brushes a thumb over Alec’s knuckles. ‘What are you doing here? Is everything okay?’

‘I’m sorry. I should’ve called first,’ Alec says, nodding towards the living room. He can’t see who’s in there, but from the way Magnus is dressed it must be other important Downworlders, probably Warlocks. ‘I can go.’

‘Nonsense.’ Magnus waves away the protests. He squeezes Alec’s hand. ‘Talk to me.’

Alec clenches his jaw and strangles the shoulder strap of his duffel bag. He doesn’t even know where to start. The Clave has had him drowning in paperwork for the past week, he’s barely had any sleep or been outside, and his mother, well, let’s just say she’s been making very clear she does not approve the majority of his recent life choices. Isabelle and Jace had interrupted another fight and gotten him out of The Institute before he did something that might get him stripped of his Runes.

‘Maryse,’ he finally says.

‘I have a gym with a punching bag, if you need it.’

Alec shakes his head. ‘I should let you get back to your guests. I can go someplace else.’

They both know that’s not entirely true. Yes, Alec could go to Luke’s or even Simon’s, but those options are only marginally better than going back to The Institute. Luke is a good guy, but the other Werewolves are not very fond of Alec, and Alec finds Simon annoying on the best of days, which this definitely isn’t.

‘If you don’t mind being on your own for a while, you can pick any other room in the house to stay in,’ Magnus suggest. ‘It’ll be a while before I’m done here, though.’

‘It’s fine,’ Alec says. He follows Magnus to the living rooms, nods a greeting at the Warlocks splayed on the couches and chairs, then keeps walking until he reaches Magnus’ bedroom. Magnus did say  _any_  room. 

When he steps inside, he finds it occupied by Chairman Meow, stretched out in the middle of the bed, barely glancing up when Alec comes in. Alec drops his duffel next to the bed and continues on to the bathroom. He didn’t have a chance to shower after training today.

Magnus’ shower is amazing. Perfect water pressure, the temperature adjusting the moment you change the settings, and the showerhead is big enough that he doesn’t have to move around to get his entire body clean. The only drawback is that Alec still hasn’t figured out which of Magnus’ body washes contain glitter and which don’t. Today, he doesn’t really care. He won’t be going back to The Institute or on a mission today, so if he ends up more sparkly than a pile of diamonds, the only person seeing it will be Magnus. He’s almost disappointed when he finds out that the bottle he grabbed doesn’t have glitter.

Chairman Meow is still on the bed when Alec steps out of the bathroom. He pulls a clean pair of sweats and a tank top out of his bag, puts them one, and drops next to the cat on the bed. Chairman Meow rolls over so his back is pressed against Alec’s leg, and starts purring.

‘What should I do?’ Alec asks him. He took some reports that he still has to read with him, but he’s still pissed off enough that he’s more likely to hand them to Chairman Meow as a chew toy than actually read them. There’s a TV, but he’s never really been one for watching TV.

He looks around the room and finds a small pile of books on Magnus’ nightstand. Some of the books look old, there’s even what looks like a papyrus scroll, others look almost brand new. Alec grabs the book lying on top, one of the newer books, and moves up the bed until he can comfortably settle against the pillows.

Only a couple pages in, he’s completely lost. The book appears to based on Greek mythology, but it’s set in modern day New York. He flips to the first pages and finds that it’s part of series, and it’s not the first book. No wonder he’s lost, he’s missing half the story. Not feeling like looking for the other books in the series in Magnus’ library, he puts the book back on the pile and pokes Chairman Meow until he looks up.

‘You hungry?’

Chairman Meow is by the door in one elegant jump, looking back at Alec with eyes that say _I thought you_ _’d never ask._

‘Of course you are.’ He picks Chairman Meow up, the cat climbing up until he’s sitting on Alec’s shoulder.

When Alec steps into the hallway, he realizes he has a problem. There are a dozen Warlocks in the living room and there is no way from the bedroom to the kitchen without passing them—unless he’s willing to scale the side of the building, which he isn’t—and he’s wearing sweatpants and a tank top. No socks, no weapons, just a cat on his shoulder. He could wait until Magnus checks up on him and can spell him something to eat, but that might be hours. Besides, Magnus probably won’t mind. He’s complained about Alec’s monochrome wardrobe, but he’s always seemed fond of the sweatpants and tank top combo. Isabelle and Jace will find it hilarious when they hear it. His mom will probably be pissed, if she even finds out. Walking around like this doesn’t exactly uphold the tough-guy image the Clave has created for its Shadowhunters.

That’s what decides it for Alec, the petty, private vengeance. He does move through the house as quickly and silently as he can. While he’s happy to stick it to the Clave today, he doesn’t want to disrupt Magnus’ business any more than he already has.

In the kitchen he grabs a saucer, dumps some cat food on it, and sets it and Chairman Meow on the floor, before he goes searching for edibles for himself. Opening Magnus’ fridge is always an adventure. It might hold a feast, but it might also hold things he needs for his spells and potions, things that should not be kept somewhere you also keep your food.

Today, Magnus’ fridge looks pretty normal, filled with vegetables, meats, cheeses, spreads, and leftover takeout. There are also a couple of jars with questionable contents, but Alec ignores those. He grabs a little bit of everything, hunts down the bread, and makes himself a variety of sandwiches. Then, he pours himself a tall glass of orange juice. After a moment’s thought, he also puts an assortment of meats for Chairman Meow on the plate. By the time he has a neat stack of sandwiches and everything is clean and put away, Chairman Meow has cleaned the saucer.

They make their way back to the bedroom, and Alec can’t help but think that if he dented the Shadowhunter image earlier, he’s completely destroyed it now, with his pile of sandwiches and desperately trying not to trip over the loudly meowing cat that keeps weaving around his legs. He really wishes he’d grabbed a body wash with glitter.

After eating and feeding Chairman Meow a little more, Alec decides to give that book another try. He likes Greek mythology, so even if he doesn’t really know who half the characters are or what the exact plot is, it’ll keep him mildly entertained. He lies diagonally on the bed, his feet dangling off the side. He’s barely gotten comfortable when little paws press against his lower back, kneading it into a comfortable pillow.

Surrounded by the sights and smells of his boyfriend, his stomach full, his mind occupied with something other than the Clave or his parents, and with the cat on his lower back, Alec finally starts to relax.

He gets pulled into the story more than he realizes, and doesn’t realize Magnus came in until the mattress dips. Magnus lies down next to him, leaning on his elbows, and pressing their sides together.

‘Hello,’ Magnus says. He brushes Alec’s hair off his forehead and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Slinging a leg over Alec’s, he cuddles closer. ‘You didn’t make me lose my place did you?’ he asks, tapping the book.

Alec shows him where Magnus’ bookmark is still in its place.

‘Good.’ Magnus brushes a hand through Alec’s hair again, looking very happy about messing it up. ‘It’s almost dinner time, and we’re about to order in. You want anything?’

‘Sure.’

‘Alright.’ Chairman Meow lets out a mewl and Magnus rolls his eyes. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll get you something, too.’

Alec puts down the book and lies down completely. Magnus follows him, his face so close to Alec’s that their noses touch. His hand is in Alec’s hair again, alternating between brushing through it and scratching Alec’s scalp. Alec closes his eyes and hums.

‘Feeling better?’ Magnus whispers.

‘I do.’ He darts forward and presses a kiss to Magnus’ lips. When he pulls back, they’re both smiling. ‘I didn’t disturb you too much did I?’

‘I think that little show helped, actually,’ Magnus laughs. ‘They were quite impressed with that pile of food.’

Alec chuckles. ‘What are you doing tomorrow?’

‘If I can wrap this up tonight, nothing that can’t be postponed for a day. You?’

‘I was thinking of asking my boyfriend if he wanted to stay in, lock the doors, and do nothing.’

‘I think your boyfriend would like that.’ Magnus pouts and sighs. ‘Unfortunately, that means he’ll have to get back to his guests now.’

Alec sneaks in one more kiss before Magnus gets up.

‘Oh, before I forget.’ Magnus waves his hand, and Alec follows the swirls of purple until they reach the bed and a stack of books materializes. ‘Here’s the rest of the series. For a people that prides itself on physical prowess, you can be remarkably lazy sometimes.’

Alec raises his eyebrow, and smirks.

‘Thanks,’ he says. He doesn’t just mean for the books and the food. From the way Magnus’ expression softens, and the warmth in his voice when he says, ‘You’re welcome’, Alec knows he understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
